


The Romance of Shana and Yuji

by Sonic2978



Category: Shakugan no Shana
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9996293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonic2978/pseuds/Sonic2978
Summary: An alternate universe where Yuji Sakai and Shana are happily living everyday life as a loving couple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, this fiction takes place in an alternate universe. So most of things in the main canon of the series don't exist here. Crimson Denizens, Crimson Realm, Power of Existence, what have you. Some characters are absent as well.

The dismissal bell rang for school signaling that the school day had finally come to an end. All of the students began to quickly leave the room with their friends to get started on their evening plans. I headed out to the school gates to await my beloved girlfriend. After waiting for a few minutes, I saw her walking with Kazumi Yoshida and Yukari Hirai; a few friends or ours. They were all having fun talking and laughing. She smiled brightly when she noticed me with me returning the look.

"Bye, Shana." Both girls said as they walk out the school gates.

"See you later." She said waving, before turning to me smiling.

We both smiled at each for a moment before sharing a small kiss, I hold my hand out to her. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." She nodded taking his hand.

She takes my hand as I lightly kiss the top of it and entwin out fingers together as we walk away from the school. Shana and I have been dating since our first year of Junior High in 7th grade. We're in the tenth grade in High School now. Her and I couldn't be anymore happier together. The two of us didn't even have to talk to be happy, just walking in silence was enough for us to enjoy each other's company. It may sound a bit corny, but just being together makes us happy. I began to talk after walking for a bit.

"Are you doing anything later tonight, Shana?" I asked.

"Nothing in particular that I can think of. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking that you and I could walk along the Mana River tonight."

"Sure! We haven't done that in awhile!" She says with a beautiful smile.

We stop in front her place as we continue talking.

"Is 8 'o clock fine with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine with me. I'll meet you there." I nodded as I walked toward her and placed my lips on top hers and kiss her softly. I peck her forehead softly when I pull away.

"See you later tonight, then."

"Yeah, see you later!"

~Later that night~

After I finished my homework, I changed out of my school uniform in exchange for a green t-shirt, red jacket and blue jeans. I put on my shoes and open up the door to walk out when I heard my mother call my name.

"Yu-chan, are you going somewhere?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going out with Shana for a bit." I said.

"Okay, then. Have a good time, dear."

"I will." I nod walking out the door. "See you later."

I slide the door closed behind me and begin to make my way to the river. After I crossing the bridge that goes over to the river, I see Shana standing along the shore. She turns around smiling at the sound of my footsteps and walks over to me. I wrap my arms around her waist with her placing her hands against my chest as we lock lips to share a small kiss.

"I didn't keep you waiting for too long did I?" I asked her.

She shakes her head. "No, I just got here a few minutes before you did."

We began to walk along the river hand in hand together talking and laughing. The Mana River was our favorite place to walk together. This is where we began our relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend as well as where we shared our first kiss. This was a special spot for us. After a bit of walking, we sat on the hill of the river. I wrap my hand around her waist lightly causing her to lean her head onto my shoulder. I kiss her on the top of her scalp as she smiles closing her eyes.

"Hey, Yu-chan..." She asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember when we began dating here?" I closed my eyes smiling at the question.

"Of course, I do. How could I forget?"

~Flashback~

"What did you need to talk to me about, Yuji?" She asked tilting her head in curiosity.

I had randomly texted Shana out of the blue to ask her to meet me here at the Mana River. I had been planning on telling her how I really felt about her for awhile. I just really hoped that she returned what I felt for her. I took in a deep inhale and let out a deep exhale when I gave Shana a confident look.

"What I'm about to tell you is something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time." I closed my eyes and took in another inhale and let out a deeply exhale to relieve my nervousness. "I...I love you, Shana!" I say confidently. Shana eye's widened at the confession as she gasped in shock and put her hand over her mouth. Tears clung to the corner of her eyes. "I love you, Shana. I've loved you for a long time. I've wanting to you tell how I really felt for so long, but I could never work up the courage to actually tell you. I was too scared that you might not feel the same way about me and reject me. But I can't hold it in any longer." I continue to look at her in confidence for the several moments.

After a moment of silence between us, Shana runs up to me and places her head and hands against my chest. I was surprised by what she did as it took me a moment to wrap my arms tightly around her petite body. She wiped the tears from eyes and looked at me with a beautiful smile.

"I love you too, Yuji! I've been waiting for so long to learn if you returned the same feelings I had toward you. I was scared that you didn't love me back. So I never told you how I actually felt about you." She smiled happily at me as she cupped my cheek in her hand, I took the hand she had on my cheek and squeezed it tightly yet softly smiling back at her.

"Then, Shana, will...Will you go out with me?" I asked in a loving voice, most likely with a blush on my face.

"Yes, Yuji." She nodded. "Of course I will."

We both looked into each other's eyes. We both had loving looks on our faces before I claimed her lips to mine and started to kiss her softly.  
And that was how it began. That was how Shana and I began our relationship together.

~End of flashback~

I looked over to Shana to see her looking at me with love her eyes with my returning that look. I felt her place on her hand softly on top of mine on the grass. I can tell she's happy which in turn made me happy as well. She leans up toward me just barely touching my lips.

"I love you, Yuji."

"I love you too, Shana."

I close the gap between us and claim her lips as I begin to kiss her softly. We couldn't be any happier than we are now.


End file.
